Believe
by m00nl1ghtshad0w
Summary: Ed and Alfons begin to get annoyed with eachother more and more frequently, but will those feelings change when Ed falls seriously ill? And what will Alfons do if Ed doesn't get better? Takes place after series, but pre-movie. This is NOT yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

Heres my newest story. I hope you guys like it. Please tell me if it's any good, and if I should continue it. If you can, leaving a quick review would be greatly appreciated. Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes, or any parts that have information thats not accurate or confusing parts. **Disclaimer:** I do not own FMA. Enjoy!

* * *

Alfons stepped into the dimly lit room. Only one lamp was on-the one on the desk that Edward was sitting at. Ed had his head down, and was busily scribbling something onto a sheet of paper. It took his full concentration, so he didn't notice when Alfons came into the room.

Alfons came up behind Ed, and took a peek over his shoulder at what he was doing. _Oh God! He's drawing that crap again, _Alfons thought, not daring to speak a word of it aloud. On the paper, a very intricate drawing of a circle was sketched. Edward called it a 'transmutation circle', and had explained that it dealt with alchemy.

Alfons, personally, could care less. Nothing like that existed on Earth. Alchemy was a dead art, and physics was much more evolved than that primitive science.

Edward had always claimed that he had come from another world, almost like this one, but you could do alchemy in it. Alfons chose not to believe anything Ed said about this other world, for it wasn't scientifically possible. Instead, he dismissed it as Edward being mentally unstable.

"Why are you drawing those damn circles again?" Alfons inquired.

Ed jumped at the sound of Al's voice. "Dammit, don't scare me like that", Ed complained. "I thought I told you already, I have to keep up my alchemy skills for when I get back to my own world." Ed went back to drawing, as if everything seemed normal.

Alfons rolled his eyes, "Ed! If you keep doing crap like drawing freaky circles, people are going to think you're crazy."

"Alchemy isn't crazy" Ed muttered.

"Maybe in your world, or wherever you think you came from it is, but it isn't normal in this world."

"Alfons, it isn't possible to do alchemy here. That's why I draw these circles, because at least I can do something related to alchemy, without physically doing it", Ed stated, firmly, crossing his arms. "If I ever return home, then I won't have forgotten any part of what of learned about alchemy through my life."

Deciding to play along, and not wanting to provoke him further, Alfons commented, "I'm sure, someday, you'll return to your home."

"You don't believe me, do you?" Ed sighed. He went back to sketching more fine details to his 'transmutation circle'.

After a brief silence, Alfons started to say, "It's not that I don't believe you. It's just that..." He was interrupted by a fit of coughing. A worried look crossed Ed's face. Eventually, the coughing fit came to an end.

"It's just a cold, Ed", Alfons said, when he noticed the worry on Ed's face.

"Like hell it's just a cold", Ed retorted.

"Seriously, Ed. It's nothing to worry about."

"Fine! I trust your judgement", Ed told him. "Just promise me you'll get it checked if it gets any worse." Anxiety was evident in his voice.

"Yeah, I will", Alfons replied. He coughed a few more times, before he left the room, leaving Edward in peace to draw what he wanted without harassment.

Edward finished the drawing, and leaned back in his chair. He closed his eyes, as if concentrating on some invisible task. Then, as fast as he could, he thrust himself forward, forcing his hands to come into contact with the circle.

He waited, and almost felt the tingle of an alchemic reaction. But nothing happened. All his false hopes that, maybe, this time, alchemy would work was crushed in that instant. A defeated looking Ed slouched over, and placed his head in his hands.

Alfons sneaked a peek from the doorway. He had heard a smacking sound, and had come to check that everything was alright. To see Ed in such a position broke his heart. Ed was strong, and determined, and if something had the power to defeat him, it had to be pretty bad.

Al thought about going in to comfort him, but instead, chose to leave him solve his own problems, and not meddle with other peoples troubles.

* * *

That night, Alfons walked into Ed's room, with a bowl of warm soup, to find Ed fast asleep, passed out on top of the covers of his bed, with an open book in his hands. The soup was the supper that he had prepared for the two of them. They almost never ate supper, and so Al thought it would be a nice treat to make something for once.

_Should I wake him?_ Alfons asked himself, right as Ed muttered something strange in his sleep. Al thought it sounded strangely like '_Fullmetal_' something-or-rather. Then he cried out "_Al_!" _Is he calling to me?_ thought Alfons, but then it occurred to him that Ed had mentioned something about having a brother named Al.

Alfons sighed, and set down the soup. He turned to leave, but turned back immediately when Ed started thrashing around, obviously from a nightmare.

Alfons ran to Ed, and shook him awake. "Ed! Wake up!"

Edward bolted up in bed, and stared wide-eyed at the wall in front of him, as if Al wasn't even there. Sweat beads gathered at his forehead.

"Are you okay? You were having a nightmare, and you were-" Al started.

Ed turned to Alfons, "Yeah. I'm fine... I don't remember what the dream was about, but it must have been pretty bad if you had to wake me." He gave an attempt at a weak chuckle, but failed miserably.

Alfons didn't know whether to think Ed was lying, or if he really didn't remember, and that he was just still shaken up by things he can't recall.

They sat silently for a brief moment before Ed exclaimed, "Oh! You brought me supper?" as he noticed the soup. Ed grabbed the bowl. "Smells delicious", he commented as he dug into it, slurping noisily.

"Hungry much?" Alfons chuckled. Ed nodded, and all the while, didn't stop slurping.

* * *

Several nights went by, and most of them, Alfons had heard Ed mutter many names and phrases in his sleep, repeatedly. Did they have some symbolic meaning to him? Most of them included _Fullmetal _(which Alfons knew meant stubborn, but that didn't explain why Ed kept saying it in his sleep), _Al _(most likely Ed's brother), _Colonel Bastard_ (Al had chuckled when he heard that one), _Winry, Philosopher's Stone_, and _mom_, just to name a few.

Ed frequently had nightmares, but after a while, Alfons chose not to wake him from them any longer. It became a nuisance how often he had to wake him.

One evening, Alfons had heard Ed thrashing in his sleep again. He ignored it, and sat down in the kitchen with the newspaper. The noises Ed was making were annoying him, and he was getting angry. Why couldn't he just sleep without crying out for once? Suddenly, Alfons broke into a fit of coughs, and he coughed so hard blood came out.

Alfons cleaned it up easily, but all the while, he hadn't noticed Edward standing at the door watching him, wide-eyed and worriedly. The coughing had woken him.

Al jumped in surprise when he heard Ed speak, "Alfons, go see a doctor." It wasn't a suggestion, or a question. It was a command.

Alfons flipped around and glared at him. He was irritable, and very annoyed with Ed, even though Ed didn't know it. "How many times must I say it? It's just a cold!" Alfons shouted, angrily at Ed.

Ed looked hurt, but kept his composure, and yelled back, "If it's just a damn cold, then why have you had that cough for a whole month? If you're not going on your own, I'll drag you there."

_Why does he even care?_ Alfons asked himself, sourly. He was not in the mood to deal with Ed right now.

Alfons stormed past Ed, running into him purposely, ignoring Ed's deathly glare, and continued to his room. He didn't come out until late next morning. Ed wasn't in the kitchen or sitting room, so he must have already gone into town, as usual. Probably at the library, or meeting up with friends. Maybe even at a restaurant. Alfons, honestly, could care less today.

It was good to have some Ed-free time. Alfons didn't hate Ed, but sometimes he got annoying. He was as stubborn as a mule, he had come up with some of the craziest stories around and he's convinced they're true, and he was always nagging. Plus, Alfons sometimes thought that Ed used him as a replacement for his brother that he claims is still in this other world, where Ed comes from.

Alfons stepped out to get some fresh air. He decided to head to the local bar to get some things off his mind.

After a couple drinks, and a chat with a couple of friends, he went home to work on designing the rocket that he and some co-workers had started building. He had to configure a few things to get it to work just right, and they would be paid big bucks for it. Also, they'd become famous, and he'd leave his mark on the world before he left it.

When he got back to the house, Ed still wasn't around. He wasn't angry any longer. The drinking had washed that emotion away. Alfons anxiously checked all the rooms, and finally discovered Ed in his own room.

Edward was sprawled out on the floor. By the looks of it, he had probably fainted a while ago. There was a small pool of blood around his head-not enough to be serious.

Alfons head spun, and he panicked. _What could have caused this? Was he like this this morning, or did he faint just recently? Is he alright?_ All these thoughts ran through Al's head as he dashed to get help.

* * *

Alfons was kneeled beside Ed's bedside, waiting for him to regain consciousness. According to the house call doctor, Ed had fainted earlier that morning. Alfons was so mad at himself that he had not thought to check that Ed was okay before jumping to the hasty conclusion that he was already out of the house.

The doctor was still in the diagnosing stage. He had told Al that Ed had to have fainted for a reason-a sickness of some sort, or an injury.

Ed stirred, and Al perked up as he seen Edward tentatively opened one eye. He groaned, and muttered something about his head hurting. Alfons grinned when he seen Ed was alert again.

"What happened?" Ed asked.

"Well... you fainted, and hit your head. That's why it hurts. It was bleeding", Alfons replied, the best he could. He wasn't an expert on the medical stuff, but he tried.

Ed groaned again, and the doctor walked in. "What the hell is a doctor doing in my room?" Ed complained, and he shrieked when he seen the doctor had a needle.

"Hello Edward. Good to see you're conscious again. I just have to take a blood sample for testing", the doctor kindly explained.

"Hell no! You've got the wrong guy. Alfons is the one with the cough. I'm not sick. No way are you sticking that thing in my arm!" Ed exclaimed.

The doctor and Alfons chuckled. Ed was still a bit delusional, and probably wasn't as scared as he could be.

The doctor reached out to steady Ed's arm, but Ed pulled out of his grasp. He held tight to his arm, and kept it out of the doctor's reach.

"Come now, Ed. Please cooperate. Let's not make this as hard as it could be", the doctor said.

"Yeah, Ed. It's only a poke", Alfons told him, comfortingly. "Don't be scared."

Ed's eyes narrowed, and he kept his arm tucked away. He stood up on the bed, and moved away from the two other men. "No way in hell."

Alfons shook his head, and giggled. Then he jumped on the bed beside Ed, and wrestled him down. He was surprisingly strong for having just regained consciousness.

Ed dodged all of Al's attempts to grab him, but Alfons never stopped trying. Then Al grabbed Ed by the ponytail, which stopped him for a split second, but only a split second. He wriggled out of the grasp very quickly, making it look much easier than it was.

Finally, Alfons had Ed pinned to the bed, with one arm stretched forcefully out. The doctor stuck the needle in quickly, and took the blood as fast as possible. By the time the needle was out, Ed had gotten free again.

"Dammit!" he clutched his arm to his side and exclaimed, "That hurt. You'd better have needed that blood."

"Of course he needed it. Doctors don't take blood for no reason, Ed", Alfons sighed.

"Yes, we needed it Edward. Now please lay back down; you need your rest" the doctor told him.

Ed laid back down, and Alfons sat beside him. The doctor left the room with the blood sample.

"I didn't know you hated needles so much, Ed", Alfons teased.

Edward rolled his eyes, and blushed. "I don't understand how you don't mind a complete stranger poking a sharp object into your arm, and taking your blood."

Alfons laughed, and the doctor stepped back into the room. He gestured for Alfons to come with him, and so Al left Ed wondering curiously what they could be talking about.

In the hallway, out of Ed's earshot, Alfons was told, by the doctor, "This wasn't a normal fainting spell; I can assure you it was much worse than that. Even though we don't have the results back yet, I will give my hypothesis on what could have caused this. I've narrowed the list down to the top possibilities being he was very upset and his blood pressure went up, something caused by his prosthetics, an illness that we don't know about, or a seizure. Ed seems to have no knowledge of what happened right before he fainted, and he's denied having any known illnesses prior to this incident. I don't know of his past, but do you know anything that could have contributed to this?"

Al thought about the crazy stories Ed told. If they were true, he had subjected himself to much danger and trauma. Al also thought about how Ed claimed about coming from another world, and about how lonely he must feel if that was true. Of course, Al didn't believe that they were true, but that was all about Ed's past that he knew.

"Sorry, I don't really know about his past", Alfons answered.

The doctor nodded, and told him, "Keep an eye on Ed, and make sure nothing serious happened. More serious than this, I mean. Keep him safe. This might be the start of something life-threatening."

Alfons nodded, wide-eyed. "Y-yes, sir" he stammered. The doctor left and Alfons thought to himself _Life-threatening? Is this _that _serious? I mean, all he did was faint..._

How did you like it? It should get more interesting, if you didn't think that was. Updating will be faster depending on how many reviews this gets. ~m00nl1ghtshad0w

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two has arrived. Thank you to all who reviewed! Reviews are what motivate me to keep writing, but I will keep writing, regardless. I'm just saying, they inspire me to write faster, and longer chapters. **Disclaimer:** I do not own FMA, any of it's characters, or any part of it, besides this story and my other ones, of course. I hope you like it, and I'm sorry if any of my facts are off, or if there are any mistakes, confusing parts, or suckish parts (writers block can do that to you).

* * *

The next day, and many more to follow, Alfons kept a very close eye on Edward, making sure he got plenty of rest, nutrition, and that he never overexerted himself. Ed seemed annoyed with how picky Al was about what he did and didn't do, but he never uttered a word of complaint. That was unusual, but Alfons didn't bring it up.

Dr. Mark, who had been the house-call doctor that had treated Ed, told Alfons to watch for symptoms that could the sign of another illness. Ed didn't seem to have any other symptoms, and he didn't seem to be acting too strangely, but, just to be on the safe side, Alfons took extra precautions with what he allowed Ed to do.

It seemed like every hour, Alfons was asking if Edward was feeling alright. Al even took time off from work to make sure Edward wasn't skipping meals, overexerting himself, and to just make sure he was alright.

About two weeks after the fainting incident, Alfons laid off of Ed a little. He went back to concentrating more on his work with rockets, rather than on what his roommate ate for dinner. Alfons figured that if he had gone without any other symptoms for two whole weeks that he was fine for the time being.

The first evening that Al decided to go out with his research crew, instead of have supper with Ed, didn't go as well as he planned. Alfons had left some pre-made dinner for Edward in the fridge, and had left a note stating that he left, since Ed was asleep, and he didn't want to wake him.

Once Alfons returned home, Edward appeared at his side, seeming distraught.

"What the matter, Ed?" Alfons asked him. "Did something happen while I was gone?" All the worry about Ed's condition, that had only just left Al, flooded back in the instant that he seen the look on Edward's face.

"No, I just... usually, we eat supper together", Ed replied.

Alfons seemed puzzled. "Well, your health seemed to be fine, and I didn't want to annoy you anymore by constantly checking up on you, so I thought that maybe tonight, I would..."

"Who said that it annoyed me?" Ed demanded. Alfons was taken aback. Edward had been more angry, and irritable since the incident. _Could that be a symptom_? thought Alfons.

"No one _said _it annoyed you, but I just figured it did, because you were acting like it was. Unless you _want _me to keep-" Alfons was interrupted by Ed.

"Sorry, it's just that the way you were worrying about me... it kind of reminded me of someone I used to know" Edward explained.

Alfons smiled. "And who was this certain someone? Was it a girl?" he teased.

"No! No!" Ed denied, blushing. Flustered, he told Al, "It was my younger brother, Alphonse. He was constantly worried about me, the same way you were the last couple of weeks. I hate having people worry about me, but it brings back old memories. Especially since you two look alike." He stopped, and blushed even more. He had never explained his feelings that way to anyone besides his brother. Did he actually _trust_ Alfons enough to spill to him all his innermost thoughts and memories?

Alfons asked, "I look like your brother?" Was it even possible to look like someone, and have almost the same name as them? He had heard of people in the world who looked very similar, but never was there a case that involved two people, not only looking the same, but having the same names.

"Yeah. If I had seen my brother grown up like you, I'm confident that he would look exactly the same as you", Ed answered.

"Does he live here?" Alfons asked, curious to meet the man who was so alike him.

"No, he lives in my home world. At least I hope he is alive."

At this point, Alfons realized that maybe this 'Alphonse' character that Ed was talking about might not even exist. Anytime and every time Ed brought up the subject of another world being out there, Alfons simply tuned out. There was no proof, and even if Ed could show him some, it wouldn't stop Al from thinking Ed was crazy.

Alfons sighed, and asked him, "Ed... have you ever gotten into sort of accident that gave you head trauma?" He tried to be polite about it, but Ed caught onto his little game.

"I wish you could just believe me, Alfons. I'm not imagining things, and I'm not crazy", Ed explained. He turned on his heel, and stalked off to, most likely, his room.

The sound of a door slamming reached Alfons. He rolled his eyes, and went to the kitchen to get something to eat, while Ed cooled off. He opened the fridge to discover the dinner he had made for Ed was still sitting in there, untouched. _He must not have been hungry_, Al told himself.

Suddenly, the phone rang. Alfons dashed for it, and answered it, "Hello."

"Alfons? This is Dr. Mark calling."

"Dr. Mark! Good to hear from you again. Have you gotten the results from the blood test yet?"

"Yes... that's why I called..."

"Is everything alright?"

"Well, the results are kind of... how should I put it? They're... well, they're odd. Not normal. Nothing that I've ever seen before."

"What do you mean?" Alfons asked, hesitantly.

"I mean that there is definitely something wrong, but I can't say what. That means that if it gets any more serious, we won't be able to treat it, and he won't get better, because we won't know what it is."

"Are you sure what he has is serious? All he did was faint, and it's not like fainting is rare or anything."

"I've seen many cases in my lifetime, and I know when to consider them serious. Call it intuition, but I can sense when something is bad, or when there is no need to worry. You might not believe me, and it might be hard, but you have to trust me that this is no normal case."

This doctor was awfully odd. Alfons wondered if maybe he should get another doctor's opinion on this.

Doctor Mark continued, "Has he shown signs of other symptoms? If we can't treat the illness as a whole, then at least we can treat individual symptoms, like a headache or a sore throat."

"Umm... he has been rather irritable lately."

"That's it?"

"Yes, I haven't seen anything else out of the ordinary."

He heard the doctor sigh, and then say, "Notify me if you discover anything else."

"Yes, I will."

They said their goodbyes, and Alfons hung up the phone. From Al's perspective, Doctor Mark seemed a little 'out of the loop'. _I think that I'll check with another doctor,_ Alfons thought.

He went to Ed's room, thinking that Edward should be cooled off enough by now, and rapped on the door. There was no response. "Ed?" he called. Turning the handle, he pushed open the door and stepped inside. On the bed sat a very annoyed looking Ed, fiddling with his prosthetic leg.

"Ever heard of _privacy_?" Edward glared at him. "Also, I didn't really think that you'd want to see someone who had got into an accident and had head trauma."

A look of guilt flittered to Al's face, but he replaced it with a more serious one and said, "You're still mad about that? Look, Ed. I'm sorry-I shouldn't have said what I did."

"You're damn right. I don't go insulting you every time you talk about things I disagree with. Now is that all you came in to bother me about, or do you have anything productive to talk to me about?"

"Well, actually, I came to talk to you about Doctor Mark. I'm thinking that we should get another doctor's opinion about your fainting incident."

"Why?"

"Haven't you noticed how much he overreacts, and how much he relies on his intuition rather than facts? He's convinced that you have a serious illness, but all you did was faint. I just got off the phone with him, and he told me that the blood test results were abnormal."

Edward shook his head. "I trust him. He is just like someone from my world-Dr. Marcoh. He was a very skilled doctor, and could always be trusted. That's why I think this doctor is trustworthy." Suddenly, Ed clamped a hand over his mouth and ran out the room door, pushing past Alfons.

Al didn't know whether to run after him or not, so he decided to wait until Ed came back. He heard a retching sound from the bathroom, then the sound of a toilet flushing. Edward came back, looking rather green.

"Ughh..." he moaned, holding his head. "I feel really... sick", was all Ed managed to get out, before he blacked out, and fell to the ground. Alfons dashed forward and caught him before he hit the floor. _Oh yes_, Al thought, _we are going to find a good reliable doctor, and find out what's wrong with Edward._

Alfons laid Edward down on the bed, and put a cool, wet cloth on his forehead. Then he went to the phone, and called for a doctor, any doctor but Dr. Mark.

Turns out, Dr. Mark was the only doctor available to do house-calls, and since Alfons didn't want to move Ed, Al had no choice but to ask him to come over. When Alfons told him that Ed had fainted again, Dr. Mark rushed over as fast as he could.

With him, he had brought different medicines for nausea, fatigue, and even vertigo. But as far as medicine went, Alfons didn't allow Dr. Mark to give Edward any. He was still even hesitant about having the doctor check on Edward.

"I'm a professional, Alfons. You don't have to fear that I might harm Edward", Dr. Marl explained, kindly. "I'm here because I'm trying to help him. I know what I'm doing."

When he finished his little speech, Edward regained consciousness. He was pale, and feverish, but was still his stubborn self, nonetheless. This time, he didn't have to ask why there was a doctor in his room. Not like he had the energy to anyway.

"How are you feeling, Edward? Do you have any chills? A headache? Nausea? Any feelings of discomfort anywhere?" Dr. Mark inquired.

Ed shook his head. Alfons knew that he was probably just being stubborn, and was lying. But Dr. Mark believed him. _Crazy old man_, thought Al, but he would not speak the thought aloud. Instead, he muttered to himself, "Fullmetal..."

Edward perked up and demanded, "What did you say?"

Alfons seemed shocked at the fact Ed was able to hear him. "I called you... Fullmetal. You know-it means stubborn. You must know because I've heard you mutter it in your sleep", he confessed.

"I... yeah. Alright, if that's what you meant", Ed calmed down.

"What did you think I meant?" Alfons asked him.

Instead of answering, Ed's eyes went wide. He began to shake uncontrollably. Anxiety attacked Alfons like there was no tomorrow, and Dr. Mark dashed to Ed's side, and tried to shake him out of his trance. He didn't respond to any of the doctors attempts.

Suddenly, Ed just snapped out of it. He shook his head, as to clear his thoughts, and then he stared at the ceiling, smiling. "What was that about?" Dr. Mark asked.

"I had a flashback", Ed said, sweetly. "It was nice... just to be able to relive one of the best memories I ever had, with my little brother. To see him again, and hear his voice, even if it wasn't happening at this moment, I still remember living it."

Alfons was confused. His brother lived in his 'other world', one that Al didn't believe existed. So how was Ed able to remember things like his brother's voice? You can't make memories like that; it had to be real. _So, he wasn't making up those stories about the other world?_ Alfons shook those thoughts out of his head, still unable to believe.

"I think you should get some rest", Dr. Mark told Ed. "I'll take my leave now, and do some research on what you might have." _If anything_, snorted Alfons.

Al walked him to the door, and the doctor told him, "If anymore of those episodes happen, inform me straight away, especially if they don't end. It might possibly be a seizure of some sort. I'm suspecting his younger brother has passed on."

"Umm... that's something you should ask him, not me", Alfons replied because, honestly, he didn't know if Ed's brother was dead or alive. Dr. Mark nodded in agreement.

"Of course, we mustn't gossip. You're a boy with good morals", Mark commented, as he left the room.

Alfons made his way back to Ed's room. Edward was still awake, so Al decided to ask him about the flashback.

"Have you ever had one of those before? What did you see?" Al questioned, curiously.

"So you're finally willing to believe?" Ed asked him, with a chuckle.

"Just curious, but depending on your answer, I might", Al answered, seriously.

"No, I've never had that happen before. I seen... no I _relived_ the time when my brother and I performed miracles in Lior. That was when we first became famous alchemists. We revealed the town's leader to be a fake. All the miracles he performed weren't thanks to their god, but to a fake Philosopher's Stone. Of course an uproar occurred after that, but it was a good feeling when we revealed him as a third-rate wannabe, who made fake miracles. It was like we lifted a giant weight off of the town. It was like I relived a couple days worth of activities in a minute."

Alfons listened, intently. Even if they weren't believable, they sure were interesting tales.

"It'd be nice to have another one of those", Ed exclaimed.

"What if you have a nightmarish one?" Alfons pondered, aloud.

A shadow made its way across Edward's face. "I... don't know", he sighed. "But right now, I'm really tired, and I kind of want to sleep, if you don't mind."

"Of course, you need rest!" Alfons jumped up, and left, closing the door behind him. He put his ear to the door, and listened until he heard the soft breathing of a sleeping Edward.

His thoughts wandered to thinking about what it would be like if Ed had a horror filled flashback. Most likely, it would be worse than a nightmare, because he would be reliving it, not just dreaming it. And if it was one thing Alfons knew about Ed, it was that something terrible had happened in his past. Something Alfons could never imagine, and something that he would never want to imagine...

* * *

Please do not hesitate to leave a comment. Next chapter will be up soon, even if no comments come, but reviews do make me happy!


End file.
